


За любовь, лунный свет и их сердца

by ivaskadi



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivaskadi/pseuds/ivaskadi
Summary: Райан знает Даллона давно, кажется, тысячи и тысячи лет, знает о нем все — то, как Даллон морщится, когда случайно путает аккорды, то, как он роняет вещи; знает, как Даллон улыбается и шутит насчет их ужасных причесок в прошлом (не то чтобы их настоящие хоть как-то отличаются), как он сдерживает подступающие слезы, съев что-то острое, и Райан рассказал бы обо всех этих мелочах, из которых и складывается Даллон Уикс, человек, которого он любит всем сердцем.





	За любовь, лунный свет и их сердца

Солнце слепит ему в глаза, от запаха лилий нестерпимо хочется чихать, в целом все в этой комнате в любой другой день могло бы бесить, но Райан улыбается. 

Пальцы подрагивают, когда он в десятый раз перевязывает галстук: ему кажется, будто кто-то накинул на него удавку, зачем вообще придумали галстуки, кто сделал их обязательными для торжеств? Зеркало отражает реальность без искажений — у Райана по-прежнему ярко-синие волосы, те же морщинки вокруг глаз, сопровождающие каждую его улыбку, на нем тот же костюм, что он выбрал в последнюю ночь перед свадьбой, потому что не мог заснуть. Но ему самому кажется, что он просто спит, что это только сон, а вот сейчас он проснется от звука будильника, встанет, соберется и поедет в студию или пойдет в магазин, потому что у него закончился майонез, — он думает, что все это нереально, никогда не было реальным. И даже этот дурацкий галстук, который он повязывает не слушающимися руками, даже он выглядит так, будто его придумало сознание Райана, забитое названиями цветов, которые он забудет уже завтра. Сама эта комната, которую он покинет через двадцать минут, чтобы пройти через всю церковь к алтарю (господи, только бы не споткнуться и не упасть) — сама эта комната не выглядит настоящей: слишком много цветов, слишком много украшений, слишком много солнца, ослепляющего Райана на мгновение. Но он не может выйти прямо сейчас, поэтому он прячется здесь, терпит обилие света и шелка и перевязывает галстук в десятый раз, чтобы хотя бы попытаться выглядеть идеально. Но это бесполезно, потому что никто не будет сегодня выглядеть идеальнее, чем Даллон Уикс. 

Впрочем, как и всегда.

***

Райан знает Даллона давно, кажется, тысячи и тысячи лет, знает о нем все — то, как Даллон морщится, когда случайно путает аккорды, то, как он роняет вещи; знает, как Даллон улыбается и шутит насчет их ужасных причесок в прошлом (не то чтобы их настоящие хоть как-то отличаются), как он сдерживает подступающие слезы, съев что-то острое — все эти маленькие детали, их которых можно составить портрет Даллона Уикса как личности.

Райан только забывает выучить, что Даллон — тот еще придурок. 

— Да ладно, Уикс! — Мэтт, на самом деле, больше друг Даллона, чем Райана, потому что Симан даже не может запомнить его фамилию, но это не мешает Мэтту доставать их обоих. — Да ладно тебе! Все мы знаем, что ты трусишка! 

Это лето две тысячи черт знает какого — так позднее вспомнит об этом Райан — они на каникулах, вырвались из университетов, забыли о книгах и тестах по предметам, которые ни одному из них в жизни не пригодятся. Все, что у них сейчас есть — это солнце, горячий воздух, дышать которым все равно, что пить кипяток, и река, на которую они смотрели почти всю свою жизнь, но никогда не оказывались здесь при таких обстоятельствах. Мэтт наклоняется, опускает голову, прикидывая расстояние от досок моста, на котором они стоят, до водной глади. 

— Тут не разбиваются, — уверенно заявляет он, отступая от края. — Но высота приличная. Девчонки вечно трусят, даже если хотят искупаться… Говорю же, трусишки! Прям как ты, Уикс. 

— А сам-то чего не прыгаешь? — неуверенно смеется Райан, отходя вслед за Мэттом подальше от угрозы сорваться; лететь вниз головой в воду, под которой может оказаться что-то, о чем ты понятия не имеешь — сомнительная затея. 

Мэтт открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, может быть, даже произносит слово — но Райан не слышит этого за тяжелым вздохом Даллона. Он оборачивается к Уиксу, приподнимает брови, но Даллон просто смотрит на них с Мэттом каким-то усталым взглядом, отворачивается, делает два шага и прыгает вниз. 

Раньше Райану казалось, что «крик, застрявший в горле» — это очень плохая метафора, но вот прямо сейчас он как никогда согласен с этим выражением: он вообще не может издать ни звука, только беспомощно смотрит вниз, боясь увидеть то, что может увидеть. Какая-то часть Райана хочет прыгнуть следом, другая же мысленно матерится и заставляет Симана быстро спуститься к берегу реки, пытаясь не упасть на камнях и не сломать себе шею к чертям собачьим (давайте обойдемся сегодня без трупов, пожалуйста). 

Даллон выбирается на берег как раз тогда, когда туда спускается Райан, матеря друга всеми возможными словами и их комбинациями. Райан ругается редко, но прямо сейчас он готов Уиксу голову открутить за такой глупый поступок, за то, что сделал это, и Мэтту тоже, кстати, Райана несет, он захлебывается словами, но растерянно замолкает, когда Даллон поднимает голову и произносит два слова: 

— Вода холодная. 

Райан все еще ругается, но уже не так уверенно, когда укутывает Даллона уже в четвертый плед (хватит, лето на дворе, я умру от перегрева, почему в этой реке вообще оказалось так холодно); Мэтту достается сильнее, чем могло бы, но Райан даже не собирается извиняться… хорошо, может быть, чуть позже. Он только смотрит на то, как от холода дрожат бледные руки Даллона, на линию его челюсти и то, с какой смесью гордости и уверенности он демонстративно смотрит в сторону, игнорируя Мэтта и Райана. 

Если кто-то спросит Райана позже, то это — день, когда он влюбился в Даллона Уикса.

***

Проходит два года — возможно, даже ровно два года, Райан не знает, он не ведет точный счет своим чувствам к лучшему другу. Но за эти два года меняется много чего.

Даллон сидит на своем месте и смотрит на гитару так, будто это его девушка и она только что вонзила нож в его спину, сказав ему, что не любит «Доктора Кто». Райан знает, в чем причина — им обоим казалось, что то, что они написали, должно звучать отлично, но в итоге они не могут даже разобраться, что именно хотят играть. Даллон играет начало мелодии и тут же бросает, будто пальцы его не слушаются, нервно ходит по комнате, прерывисто дышит, а потом усаживается прямо напротив Райана, только на пол, и смотрит снизу вверх — кажется, впервые в жизни Уикс смотрит на него с этой точки. 

— Что я делаю не так? 

Райан на мгновение пропускает вдох и едва ли не закашливается, потому что тело все еще хочет дышать, придурок ты этакий. Осознание того факта, что Даллон думает, что дело в нем, не в них обоих, а _в нем_ , почему-то сжимает грудную клетку Райана тисками. Даллон отлично играет, просто они пока что не могут найти, что хотели бы сыграть вдвоем, разве разбросанные по полу тексты и черные линии нотного стана на любой поверхности, напоминающие оторванные паучьи лапки, тому не доказательство? Райан повторяет то, о чем думает, Даллону, и тот хмурится. 

— Но ты играешь хорошо. Лучше меня. 

Он кристально честен с ним, это да — Райан действительно хорошо играет на барабанах, выбивает любой ритм, который только попросят, путается лишь на огромных скоростях, но это и неудивительно, поэтому об этом Даллон даже не заикается. 

— Нельзя сравнивать мою игру на барабанах и твою — на гитаре. Это разные вещи, — мягко и терпеливо напоминает Райан. — Дай мне гитару, я покажу тебе, насколько я ужасен. 

Но Уикс все равно смотрит на него задумчиво и немного грустно, и Райан просто не может улыбаться этому человеку, не тогда, когда Даллон думает, что он слишком плох для занятий музыкой. Так что он соскальзывает с сиденья и оказывается на полу рядом с другом, садится по-турецки и едва ли не касается своими коленями чужих. 

— Слушай, — говорит Райан тихо, потому что громче просто не осмеливается. — Слушай, никто не идеален в самом начале. Думаешь, Леннон стал хорошим музыкантом вот так мгновенно? 

— Вообще-то… — тут же оживляется Даллон, и Райану хочется его стукнуть. Так что он просто поднимается на ноги, тянет Даллона за руку, помогая подняться и обнимает — не думая, даже не планируя этого делать, подчиняясь простому желанию, пришедшему за долю секунды. 

— Но ты-то круче Леннона, — негромко смеется Райан. 

— Вот тут ты прав, чувак, — говорит Даллон с нескрываемой гордостью и тоже смеется куда-то в макушку Райана. — Но тебе до Маккартни еще работать и работать. Так что давай постараемся выжать из нас, что сможем. 

Райан не спорит — он точно постарается выжать из себя максимум того, на что он способен. Ради музыки, ради творчества, ради самого себя. Он отпускает Уикса, хлопает его по плечу и возвращается к барабанам. 

Хотя бы только ради Даллона.

***

Люди в зале хлопают, вспышка камеры на мгновение ослепляет Райана, освещает его улыбку и смешно прищуренные глаза, но все они знают, что главная звезда сейчас вовсе не он.

Даллон ведет головой, отбрасывая отросшие волосы с лица, равнодушно улыбается публике; свет играет на его куртке, кажется, что Уикс будто сделан из света — и Райан даже не хочет это оспаривать. Кто-то из девчонок на входе назвал Симана «солнышком», может быть, из-за его улыбки, но тогда Даллон — луна, таинственная и сияющая холодным светом, которую никто не может заполучить. Солнце светит для всех, но не спать ночами, чтобы поймать хоть каплю лунного света, согласны только мечтатели и безумцы; поэтому все эти люди в зале аплодируют Даллону, его свету и его голосу, от которого хочется то ли умереть, то ли жить. 

Но когда они отступают в тень кулис, маска спадает с лица Даллона, и Райан может видеть его настоящего — Даллон улыбается, радостно и практически только одному ему. У них обоих совершенно бешеные глаза, потому что это их первый серьезный концерт как коллектива, который пытается пробить куда-то повыше, у Райана трясутся руки, он вообще не уверен, как смог удержать барабанные палочки в руках, пока играл. Даллон смеется так свободно и радостно, что Райан думает — вот сейчас бы он точно уронил эти дурацкие палочки. Улыбка Даллона такая яркая, такая… тонкая, что ли, и красивая, и Райану хочется сцеловать эту улыбку, почувствовать смех Даллона на губах, чтобы все эти люди, от взглядов которых они теперь скрыты, исчезли, чтобы весь мир исчез и остались только губы Даллона и его руки, сильные и осторожные. 

Он останавливает себя чудом, радостно и как-то истерично улыбается Даллону, руки его дрожат так сильно, что он, наверное, выронит телефон, если попытается его достать. Райан только повторяет «боже, мы это сделали, я не верю» по кругу раз за разом, Даллон притягивает его к себе, толкает плечом, хохочет, и им обоим хочется просто выбежать на улицу и кричать, пока голосовые связки не разорвутся. 

Они оба знают, что это огромная проверка — дружба, которая должна пройти через эти чертовы концерты, репетиции и полные залы людей, которые будут смотреть на Даллона как на последнего человека, который знает правду и устройство этого мира. Райан знает, что они оба проходят еще и через его собственную влюбленность — только Даллону об этом знать не обязательно. Райан вообще не понимает, должен ли он называть это влюбленностью — потому что, когда он смотрит на Даллона, он все еще видит того мальчишку, который прыгнул в реку лишь потому, что его самолюбие задели. Потому что Райан знает — если однажды все это исчезнет, пропадет, и никто больше не будет видеть в Даллоне этот лунный свет, только он останется рядом с ним. Только он пойдет за Даллоном куда угодно, спустится в ад и вернется назад, если Уикс попросит. Это что угодно, но не влюбленность.

Кажется, это зовут любовью.

***

Даллон нервно ходит по комнате, напевает новый текст, трет шею, хлопает ладонями, пытаясь выбить ритм, и Райан ему не мешает. Этот текст вряд ли пойдет в их репертуар, даже в работу его брать они не будут — к их песням о сожженном городе и времени не подойдет совершенно глупый текст о любви, такой, какой обычно пишут романтики-поэты. Райан вообще не уверен, что это реально написал Даллон, но когда тот в какой-то момент быстро и неловко бурчит о какой-то девушке, все встает на свои места.

Райан не запоминает ее имя, но, кажется, навсегда запоминает то, каким становится Даллон, когда думает о ней — чуть неуверенная улыбка, блеск глаз и музыка, мягкая и теплая, которую он играет. Раньше Райан думал, что Уикс просто не способен создать такое, но в итоге он слушает эту мелодию, и каждая нота бьет его куда-то в грудь. Слава богу, что Даллон предпочитает выражать себя в музыке, а не в словах — но только не с Райаном, не с его лучшим другом. 

Иногда он говорит о том, что напоминает ему о ней. Точнее говоря, ему напоминает все вокруг — птичка, сидящая за окном, цитата из книги, цвет волос Райана. Симан смотрит на себя и ему хочется сжечь свои волосы к черту, потому что он не хочет, чтобы Даллон видел в нем следы какой-то его глупой возлюбленной. Почему Даллон просто не может замолчать хоть раз в жизни, почему обязательно говорить об этом, он ведь когда-то подкинул одному из своих друзей строчку про слова, ранящие подобно ножам, так почему бы хоть раз в жизни не удержать свои блядские ножи при себе? 

Даллон замолкает только тогда, когда выясняется, что эта его гипотетическая Джульетта никогда не ответит ему взаимностью. Райан не спрашивает, с чего он так решил, но Даллон приходит хмурый, срывается на середине репетиции: просто замолкает на середине песни, откладывает гитару и выходит из комнаты, оставляя Райана грустно созерцать опустевшее помещение. Райану правда грустно, потому что как бы сильно он ни любил Даллона, он не может радоваться тому, что сердце Уикса разбито. Ни одна песня, ни одна репетиция, ни одно из чувств Райана не стоит того, чтобы Даллон сейчас чувствовал себя плохо. 

Именно поэтому Райан никогда не скажет Даллону. Если вдруг каким-то чудом не узнает, что это совершенно точно взаимно, конечно же. 

Даллон возвращается, прячет глаза, падает на диван и молча закуривает. Райана притягивает туда же, он опускается рядом на диван, потому что он бы хотел, чтобы кто-то был рядом с ним в подобной ситуации. С другой стороны, они с Даллоном разные люди. Но Даллон лишь тяжело вздыхает, смотрит куда-то сквозь дым и трет пальцами переносицу. Райан готов к любому вопросу от него, и Уикс не упускает возможности — только вопрос скорее риторический, чем реально требующий ответа. 

— Почему все влюбленности такое дерьмо? — хрипло вздыхает Даллон. 

Райан только смеется — мягко и тепло, сочувственно и с горькой иронией, тут же забиваемой до незаметности. Что ему ответить? 

— Я не знаю, Дал. 

Райан правда не знает — или не уверен, что это утверждение правда. 

Даллон ведь не дерьмо.

***

Райан не может заснуть по ночам.

Все, о чем он может думать — тепло тела Даллона, если бы он сейчас лежал рядом, его руки, держащие Райана, его губы, растягивающиеся в сонной улыбке. Дурацкая отросшая челка, падающая на глаза, бледные пальцы, освещаемые лунным светом, который, кажется, идет у Даллона изнутри. 

Поцелуи в висок по утрам, сонное «доброе утро, мы проспали собственную репетицию». 

Почему он так четко это представляет? Может, Райан всего лишь уснул и видит сон, где Даллон его не любит, в отличие от реальности, сон, где они просто лучшие друзья. Может, там, в реальности, Даллон целует его осторожно и ласково, смотрит на него, как на главную святыню, а потом стаскивает с Райана рубашку, захлебываясь стоном, кусает его поцелуем в челюсть и сбивчиво просит быть быстрее, потому что у них нет времени, до начала концерта пять минут, а чертовы блестки на щеках размазываются и остаются на губах Райана. 

Господи, если это ждет его в загробной жизни, то Райан ничуть не против умереть прямо сейчас.

***

— Я люблю тебя.

Райан в репетиционной, выбивает злой ритм, издевается над барабанами и думает о том, что разговаривать с пустой комнатой — отвратительно.

***

Райан любит Даллона, и, кажется, об этом знают все.

Ему бы никогда не хватило смелости признаться в этом, потому что он ужасно боялся того, что могло бы произойти: вся их музыка бы исчезла, они разрушили бы то единственное, что связало их вместе до самого конца. У Райана все еще трясутся руки от того, что однажды он чуть не поцеловал Даллона — после их первого концерта, когда они оба были пьяны от внезапного успеха, когда вместо алкоголя была музыка, ритм барабанов и голос, от которого Райану сносит крышу.

Он в шоке от того, как спокоен сейчас. Будто блеск обручального кольца, иногда привлекающий его внимание, действует на него, как успокоительное, будто это все, чего он хотел в жизни. Нет, не так — все, чего он хотел, это Даллон, счастливый и не думающий о плохом. Он больше не хмурится, не так, как тогда, с той девчонкой, что его отвергла; блин, как вообще можно взять и отказаться от Даллона Уикса, самого чуткого и ласкового влюбленного? Теперь Даллон счастлив, целиком и полностью, он смотрит на Райана и смеется, улыбаясь так, что хочется целовать его до головокружения. Так что Райан получил то, чего ждал: мягкая и теплая, как его, Райана, смех, музыка, улыбка Даллона и яркий солнечный свет, заливающий эту комнату. Луна и солнце, как и должно быть. Вот теперь все правильно. 

Иногда желания Райана имеют удивительное свойство сбываться.

***

Солнце слепит ему в глаза, от запаха лилий нестерпимо хочется чихать, в целом все в этой комнате в любой другой день могло бы бесить, но Райан улыбается.

Пальцы подрагивают, когда он в десятый раз перевязывает галстук: ему кажется, будто кто-то накинул на него удавку, зачем вообще придумали галстуки, кто сделал их обязательными для торжеств? Зеркало отражает реальность без искажений — у Райана по-прежнему ярко-синие волосы, те же морщинки вокруг глаз, сопровождающие каждую его улыбку, на нем тот же костюм, что он выбрал в последнюю ночь перед свадьбой, потому что не мог заснуть. Но ему самому кажется, что он просто спит, что это только сон, а вот сейчас он проснется от звука будильника, встанет, соберется и поедет в студию или пойдет в магазин, потому что у него закончился майонез, — он думает, что все это нереально, никогда не было реальным. И даже этот дурацкий галстук, который он повязывает не слушающимися руками, даже он выглядит так, будто его придумало сознание Райана, забитое названиями цветов, которые он забудет уже завтра. Сама эта комната, которую он покинет через двадцать минут, чтобы пройти через всю церковь к алтарю (господи, только бы не споткнуться и не упасть) — сама эта комната не выглядит настоящей: слишком много цветов, слишком много украшений, слишком много солнца, ослепляющего Райана на мгновение. Но этот день реален, как и все другие, сомневаться не приходится. 

— Райан? Уже пора? 

Он бросает попытки справиться со своим внешним видом и оборачивается к двери, широко и искренне улыбаясь. 

Бризи выглядит так, будто сошла с какой-нибудь картины: потрясающе красивая, ослепительнее этого солнечного света, пробивающегося в окна, белое платье и дрожащие от волнения руки. Райан думает о том, как будет выглядеть ее рука с обручальным кольцом в руке Даллона и не может заставить себя позавидовать хоть на минутку. 

Даллон выбрал ее; просто пришел однажды на репетицию, рассказал Райану о Бризи, а через год с дрожащей улыбкой повторял «она согласилась» снова и снова, не в силах поверить в это счастье. Даллон самый везучий человек на свете, он нашел кого-то, кто стал для него центром Вселенной, и это то, чего всегда хотел Райан: чтобы Даллон был счастлив. Теперь его лучший друг (он все еще называет его так) счастлив, теперь у него есть красавица-жена, семья, море улыбок и этот теплый свет, обещающий вечное процветание и радость. Иногда желания Райана умеют удивительное свойство сбываться — не так, как хотелось бы, но все же. 

— Рано, — мягко и успокаивающе говорит Райан. — Выглядишь чудесно. Даллону повезло с такой прекрасной невестой. 

Бризи улыбается, говорит что-то о том, что Даллону повезло еще и с шафером, спрашивает о речи, но Райан не знает, о чем он будет говорить. И правда, о чем? За что все их гости будут пить сегодня?

Будь это его свадьба, нет, будь это _их с Даллоном_ свадьба, он бы сказал о том дне, когда влюбился в него — когда Даллон прыгнул в незнакомую ему реку, потому что ему сказали, что он не сможет этого сделать. Рассказал бы о той музыке, которую пишет Даллон, о всех мирах, что живут в его голове; о его дурацкой любви к «Звездным войнам», на которых сам Райан вечно засыпает. Райан знает Даллона давно, кажется, тысячи и тысячи лет, знает о нем все — то, как Даллон морщится, когда случайно путает аккорды, то, как он роняет вещи; знает, как Даллон улыбается и шутит насчет их ужасных причесок в прошлом (не то чтобы их настоящие хоть как-то отличаются), как он сдерживает подступающие слезы, съев что-то острое, и Райан рассказал бы обо всех этих мелочах, из которых и складывается Даллон Уикс, человек, которого он любит всем сердцем, любит так сильно, что разрешает ему быть счастливым без Райана Симана. 

Райан бы рассказал о лунном свете в улыбке Даллона, от которого хочется жить — и только жить. И пил бы только за это.

— Наверное, о том, как идеально Даллон сегодня выглядит, — говорит Райан, и Бризи согласно смеется, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, потому что подружки невесты уже ее торопят. Райан еще не видел Даллона сегодня, но он улыбается, потому что знает, что Даллон Уикс на собственной свадьбе уж точно будет выглядеть идеально. 

Впрочем, как и всегда.


End file.
